A Dangerous Battlefield
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "I'm just not comfortable with… taking Kevin… near Viktor."


**A/N: Almost finished watching "Viktor: The Spoils" for the second time. Just had a few thoughts on this sort of baddie that they happen to love fighting. Ra'ad also brought up the same point, but this emphasized it since the events of the first season…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**A Dangerous Battlefield**

"Ben, do you think Julie and Ship would be willing to do us a favor next time Viktor comes up?" asked Gwen, moving her reddish hair from where it hung in her eyes. Her orbs of emerald flitted to her cousin as he led the car around a gentle corner, heading towards Bellwood from the hangar where the jet had been before Kevin took off without looking back, trying to get to the teleporter pod before it was gone.

Her brunette cousin raised an eyebrow, quietly watching the redhead out of the corner of his eye. "What are you talking about?" he questioned with an almost curious voice. He wasn't exactly sure what his cousin wanted of his girlfriend, but he figured asking wouldn't hurt in the slightest.

Gwen put one hand on her opposite arm, head tilting to one side while she stared out the window with a dazed look on her face. "I'm just not comfortable with… taking Kevin… near Viktor." Her lips twisted up at the corners, a bit of uncertainty taking over her usually calm and collected features.

The wielder of the Ultimatrix turned his head to stare at his favorite cousin. "What?" he asked quietly, blinking as the lights of an oncoming car blinded him slightly in the darkness that consumed the roads of Bellwood. The boy hadn't put together the pieces of the puzzle yet. The way he saw it, his cousin was just another worried teenage girl who cared a little bit too much about her boyfriend. He kind of understood, but Gwen was clearly upset about this. More than she should've been. "He's Kevin. He's been through more suffering than we could ever imagine. I'm sure he'd be capable of holding his own against-"

"It's not that." Her voice was solemn, almost heartbroken. Her head tilted slightly towards her cousin, her eyes just begging for him to understand her fears and her worries. It wasn't just Kevin. It was what Viktor could do to Kevin. "Ben…"

"He survived New York. He survived insanity. He survived. It's what he's built for." The teen blinked at the girl who was practically his sister. "Kevin's fine, Gwen. You're just being paranoid. He can take care of himself. He did it for long enough before we took him out of it."

Gwen once more stared out the window with a certain darkness in her eyes. It was the memories that haunted her of what had happened to him before that made her this paranoid. She had seen him at his best and she had seen him at his worst. That was all she needed to see to be able to realize that he needed her to help. "Ben…"

"Really, you're acting like he's some kind of five-year-old that needs to be watched at all times."

The redhead rolled her eyes slightly with the slightest twinge of worry lacing her emerald orbs. She couldn't help but feel upset with her cousin. He was so ignorant sometimes. It disgusted her. "Ben, you don't get how dangerous it is for Kevin to be around someone like Viktor." Her voice was insistent. "Kevin plus electricity…"

The pieces finally pulled themselves together inside of the brunette's head. His jade eyes widened to massive proportions. His lips parted just a tad to form an 'o'. "Got it…"

"Kevin really shouldn't be around Viktor," said Gwen, knowing that her closest cousin finally understood now. The clarification in his face was evident and no further explanation was needed to let him see what she was worried about. She didn't want a repeat of the previous events that had occurred.

Ben was able to recall the first question. He began, "So you want Julie and Ship to-"

"Keep Kevin busy if Viktor ever comes up again. Ship could rampage or something. Anything." The redhead began to stroke the lengths of her fiery locks almost nervously. "They would be able to deal with him long enough. Kevin's good enough at dealing with almost anything. I just don't want him-"

"Going to Viktor who could-"

"Ruin him." The redhead's voice threatened to falter, but she managed to stay strong in the face of the danger that stared her down with demonic eyes. "Again."

A silence fell over the two Tennysons as they were plunged into the blackest of black memories that were housed in the misery of seeing Kevin as an merciless, insane beast. Neither wanted to watch him run down that path again. They wanted to see him as a hero. They didn't want him to be destroyed again.

"I'll ask Jules," said Ben, once more taking his black and green car around another corner. "She'll be glad to do that. She knows how much he means to you and how much danger the world would be in if… yeah…"

"Actually, I'm worried about him being around you sometimes." Gwen stroked her flame-colored waterfall of hair from her eyes. "The Ultimatrix… The power of it… Him being around you…"

"And your powers being virtually the exact same thing as a drug to him." Ben pointed a finger at his favorite cousin. "Gwen, the only way to keep him anywhere near safe is to keep him away from both of us forever. I think the only place he would ever be able to be safe would be-"

"Osmos." Gwen's sigh caught her cousin off guard. "It'd be the only place where his people could watch after him." She put her chin in the palm of her hand as her elbow rested against the door of the car.

A sad smile perched itself upon Ben's pale lips. "But since neither of us have the heart to send him away and don't want to get rid of him, he's staying here with us. We need to keep him close to keep an eye on him." The boy watched Gwen's house appear in the distance. The street was hers. "But I'm pretty sure Julie can watch him for just a little while with Ship's help."

"And can we not use Ampfibian around him either?"

Ben nodded with a little quirky grin. "I'm pretty sure I can manage that." He pulled into his driveway. "No worries, Gwen. No more electricity around Kevin. I got it."

Gwen nodded her thanks to her cousin before stepping out of the car, her petite frame disappearing into the black night after the door was shut. Then she moved towards the house and vanished into the blackened cover of darkness.

* * *

**A/N: There we go. Just my thoughts. Review please.**

**~Sky**


End file.
